dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mimir
}} Mimir is a deity in the Norse pantheon. A giant of the Aesir gods, he was beheaded by the Vanir. Odin restored the head to life with magic, and placed it in the Well of Mimir. Description Appearance and personality Honir is the disembodied head of an ancient giant, with a long white beard. He is 2½ feet in diamater, and travels by slow levitation. He is lawful good in alignment. Abilities Mimir is a spellcaster of superhuman ability, and can cast arcane spells without material or somatic components. He can also lift objects with telekinesis and has multiple unseen servants to do his bidding. Mimir is the wisest of the Aesir. Portfolio Mimir is a god of knowledge, wisdom, and inland waters. Worship Dogma Unknown. Worshipers While the people of Midgard typically worship the Norse pantheon as a collective group, Mimir is particularly followed by all those who seek knowledge. He is popular among sages, wizards, and illusionists. They tend to be themselves lawful good in alignment, though this is not always the case. Clergy Unknown. Holy sites Temples of Mimir have large libraries, and often double as universities. Holy symbol Mimir's holy symbol is a pool of water. Favored weapon Mimir's favored weapon is unknown. Relationships Family Mimir has no known familial relations to the rest of the Aesir. Enemies Mimir's enemies are unknown. Allies Mimir has long been a friend of the Aesir. He served Honir, brother of Odin, as an advisor. Odin himself frequently consults Mimir at his well. Artifacts Mimir guards the Well of Mimir. Anyone who drinks from it gains increased wisdom, but must make a sacrifice of equal value in payment. Mimir possesses Odin's eye, and with it can scry the universe as if it were a crystal ball. Mimir created the sword Mimming. Realm Mimir occupies the Well of Mimir, also called the Well of Wisdom. It is located at the edge of Jotunheim, beneath the root of the world-tree Yggdrasil which buries itself in Midgard. History The wise giant Mimir and Odin's brother Honir were sent to Asgard to Vanaheim in a hostage exchange in order to secure a peace treaty. At first, the Vanir judged Honir to be handsome, wise, and a strong ruler. However, they soon discovered that they had been misled, as Honir lacked confidence in his answers without Mimir's counsel. The Vanir were outraged, but dared not kill Honir for fear of angering his brother, Odin. They instead cut off Mimir's head, and sent it back to Odin. Odin used various spells to return the head to life, and Mimir returned to his well to live. Publication history Original D&D Mimir is first described in . AD&D 1st edition Mimir is described in the most detail in . Mimir is mentioned in , AD&D 2nd edition Mimir is given a brief mention in the as the creator of the sword Mimming. His name is given in page 53 of that book and in as a sample name for giants. A divination device called the mimir is mentioned in , , and in . D&D 3rd edition Mimir is described in . D&D 4th edition Mimir is briefly mentioned in in connection to the mimir item of Planescape. Creative origins Mimir appears in Norse myth. In the Poetic Edda, the poem Voluspa tells that Odin will when Ragnarok begins, Odin will go and speak with Mimir's head. Sigrdrifumal describes Odin's visit to Mimir atop a mountain, suggesting perhaps that his well is located on a mountaintop. Reception Influence Mimir is the namesake of the mimir, which serves as a divination and data storage device. References Category:Norse deities